


Day Nineteen: Outdoors

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Alpha Benny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chases, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Self-Lubrication, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chase is common in their culture. Alphas sign up to chase after Omegas that've only just gone through a heat, and Dean is one of those Omegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Nineteen: Outdoors

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

The Chase is common in their culture. Alphas sign up to chase after Omegas that’ve only just gone through a heat, and Dean is one of those Omegas. He’d broken up with his girlfriend after he presented.

Well, actually, his girlfriend broke up with him. When she’d seen the back of his pants, soaked through with slick, she’d grabbed her purse and left without another word.

Dean’s not offended or hurt by it at all, and he shouldn’t be. He really should be picking out an Alpha to pine after, to show that he’s a viable mate so they’ll chase his scent when it comes time for it.

Dean sighs. His second heat is starting to set in, and just in time. He feels bad for those Omegas that don’t go into heat during the chase and have to be knotted with no slick.

Luckily, it seems like, he won’t be one of those Omegas. There are several Alphas (i.e. Lucifer and Michael) that are hoping to get a dry Omega.

Dean shudders at the thought.

He knows for sure of two other Omegas that are barren, infertile and to have no heats for the rest of their lives.

Dean absentmindedly starts to trace the slick oozing from his hole, slipping a finger past his rim with a relieved sigh.

He never realizes there’s a heat boiling under his skin begging to be sated until he starts to pleasure himself.

One finger quickly works up to four. It’s hard to come when he gets this worked up, his cock red, throbbing, but he can’t come without an Alpha, a knot or a growled, bitten out word of permission.

He’s tried to watch those videos online of Alphas using the best Alpha voice they have, telling the camera to come, but they don’t work for Dean.

He gets almost there, teetering on the edge, pre-come slicking his hand, slick drenching his other, his fingers and down to his wrist. Come starts to drip out of his slit, and then all of a sudden he’s soft, frustrated, unsatisfied.

His balls ache with unspilled come, and every time he touches himself it hurts, the skin chaffed.

Dean jerks off as fast, as tight, as he can, but it never works.

Pressing against his prostate helps to alleviate some of the pain coiling in his gut, but that’s all he can stand before he has to stop.

He’ll get a call later in the day when he’s supposed to be running, and he’s been drinking water all day, making sure he’s rested and ready.

In truth, he’s not ready. Being only eighteen and sworn off to some knot-head of an Alpha? Not the scene Dean had imagined of his picture-perfect happily-ever-after.

Distantly he hears howling as Omegas are claimed, the first round of people joining the Chase.

Dean sighs, slumps against the mattress. His phone sits at the edge of the bed, turned up on the highest setting in case he gets called while he’s out of the room.

As if on cue, the phone rings, and anxiety makes his stomach churn. He picks it up and presses the green ‘accept call’ button.

“Hello?”

“Dean Winchester?”

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“You have been called to join the Chase. Do you accept?”

“I do.”

“Park Place, slot thirteen.”

The dial tone sounds, and then it cuts off to silence.

He cards a hand through his hair and moves to get his things packed. He has all of his belongings in boxes waiting to be carried by an Alpha to a moving truck taking them to wherever the Alpha lives.

Alphas come from all over the country to different spots, the best Omegas are said to live in California, but Dean’s not concerned about it.

He hopes the Alpha that chooses him lives somewhere near Kansas so he can come home and see Sammy, his mom, his dad even.

He wipes the slick from his crack and the pre-come from his stomach, and then he’s pulling on pants, stuffing his bag full of things he’s going to need after the claiming.

A first aid kit if the Alpha bites too deeply into his neck (something that he’s so scared about it’s not even funny), another pair of clothes because his are going to be shed or shred either way, and six bottles of water. Dean shoves a few granola bars into his bag, a banana or two, just things in case he’s tired afterwards.

Other claimed Omegas from the area have said that they get exhausted afterwards and have to be carried back to their homes to get their things.

Dean hopes he’s just carried and doesn’t have to do that walk of shame, neck bloodied and back covered in Alpha come.

He doesn’t wear any shoes, there’s no point, and he walks to Park Place, a building just outside the bank of trees in which the Omegas will be let out into, given ten minutes to hide, and then the Alphas will be released like animals on a hunt, a hunt for a mate.

He slings his bag over his shoulder and sets off towards the outermost part of town.

Thirteen.

He’s going to be running last.

 _Shit_.

He jogs faster.

There are Alphas on one side of a barricade, and Omegas on the other. Dean joins in a general Omega line, but someone grabs him and shoves him into line thirteen when they realize who he is.

He sighs. So much for getting away with cheating and going early.

He just wants to get it over with and now he’s going to be left with the most horrible Alphas of them all.

The Alphas that go last are the ones that want the needy Omegas, the ones so overcome with heat that they run to the Alphas instead of hide away.

Those Alphas are the worst knot-heads of them all, the ones that are left with two or three Omegas because the Alpha to Omega ratio is off.

This year it looks like there are more Alphas than Omegas, but Dean’s still nervous.

All of them are bulky, burly in a way he’s not. Dean’s muscular, not lean in any sense, thick in the stomach and in his thighs and arms, but he’s not huge like these guys are.

Sometimes Alphas are skinny, or overweight, round in the middle or not, all different body types alike. Dean doesn’t care about any of that, all he cares about is getting treated right.

And right now his outcome isn’t looking so good.

A few Omegas are unconscious, slumped in their Alpha’s arms, heads lolling dangerously. The Alphas walk them to the check in station, and Dean watches them go. Some of the Omegas are protesting, trying to roll out of their Alpha's arms, and Dean whines.

He hopes that doesn't happen to him. Please, Dear God, he thinks, let him find a good Alpha.

Dean curls in on himself, holding his arms around his torso, shielding himself from the Alphas judging gazes. They’re eyeing him up like he’s a piece of meat to be torn into, and he supposes he is.

Castiel, Dean’s best friend, also an Alpha, walks back with an Omega on his arm that Dean’s never seen.

He doesn’t dwell on it.

He’s next up after this Omega. It’s sort of a first-come-first-knot business. The Omega in front of him looks scared out of her mind. She’s shaking, and not from the cold. Her long hair covers her breasts, and her hands shield the rest of her.

He taps her shoulder, and she jumps, turning around to face him. When she realizes Dean’s an Omega, she relaxes some.

“I’m so scared,” she whispers, and Dean nods.

“Me too. Don’t worry, I’ve been told it’s not bad.”

“It’s brutal this year. Have you seen the Omegas that have come back? I’ve been here since nine this morning,” the sun is going down and Dean guesses it’s closer to nine o’clock in the night now. “All of them are covered in come and slick, sometimes blood. A lot of the time blood.” She laughs hysterically, no humor, just fear in her eyes. She turns back around when her name is called.

She runs.

Dean watches as she runs into the bank of trees, and then he watches all the Alphas that are interested take off after her not two minutes later.

That’s not right. They shouldn’t be taking off that soon.

“Dean Winchester,” booms over a loudspeaker, and he steps up to the gate. It’s metal barbed wire, only coming up to his waist and about two feet across.

When the horn sounds, it opens and he runs as fast as he can. He ignores the heat thrumming under his skin, the urge to turn around and slam himself down onto the next knot offered to him.

There’s a clearing, but he steers clear of it. It smells horrid, like sex and slick that’s not his. Any slick that isn’t his own smells like a trash bin from 1987 that was never washed out, one that sat outside a McDonald’s half its life and Burger King the ladder.

He keeps running even when he hears feet pounding the ground not far behind him.

The smell of Alpha, living, breathing in his vicinity fills the fresh air, and Dean only barely makes it up the tree before his body forces him to submit.

He climbs as high as he can even though he hates it, makes his stomach turn again, this time with the threat of losing his breakfast.

There are Alphas below him, about six of them, trying to climb the tree under him, but they can’t, bare feet slipping as he’s left a trail of slick in his wake.

All but one of them leaves, the one left sitting on the ground smiling at him.

“What are you looking at?”

“You’re interesting. I’ve never seen an Omega so far in their heat run so fast,” he muses, and Dean rolls his eyes. “If you don’t want me, sugar, I’ll leave you to walk by, promise, swear on my life.”

“Yeah, right, like you’d pass up this.” Dean gestures to himself, and the guy shrugs.

“You’re right. You smell great, and you look like you’ve got a personality to match, but if you want to leave, I won’t put a scratch on you.”

“You’re a filthy liar just like the rest of them,” Dean spits, but slick blurts out of him, pours down his legs. His feet slip, and the guy gets to his feet.

“Can I just help you down? I promise you, on my life, that I won’t touch you anywhere but your hips to help you. I don’t want you getting hurt, darlin’.” Dean debates it for a moment, but he slips again, leaving him no time to decide.

The Alpha rushes up to him, helps him hop down branch by branch, and then carries him onto the ground.

Once Dean’s feet hit the dirt, he’s spinning around, blocking the Alpha from his body.

“I keep my promises, I won’t touch you unless you tell me to.”

His heat is starting to fog up his brain, and he falls to his knees, gasping.

His muscles tense and then relax over and over, it’s maddening. He needs to come now, and it hurts so badly he wants to cry. He hasn’t come in months, ever since he presented, and he forgets how it feels to have that relief rush through his system.

If he doesn’t get claimed now, he’ll have to wait a whole _year_ before the Chase happens again.

“Mate me,” Dean begs, almost in tears, staring up at the guy in front of him. He’s burly, but he seems to be a big teddy bear sort of guy. Dean wages he could probably hold Dean up and fuck him against the tree. Maybe standing straight up. Dean shudders and more slick drips down onto the ground.

“I can’t. You don’t want me, sugar, that’s just the heat talkin’.”

“Please, I can’t stand the heat, please. Just knot me, please,” Dean begs, and the man crouches down to his level. As soon as he does four Alphas run through the trees, nostrils flaring, eyes wide as they take Dean in. One tries to reach for Dean, and he recoils into the man’s arms, the one who helped him down the tree.

He holds Dean to his chest and growls at all the other Alphas, but they don’t back off, keep sauntering forward, shoving at each other, baring their teeth, stomping on each others toes.

“Knot me,” Dean pleads, and then the man is shoving him up against the tree. The bark bites into his chest uncomfortably, and Dean now knows what it feels like to get his head slammed into a tree.

“Sorry, sugar,” the man whispers, and rubs at his scratched cheek.

“S’okay, just do it.”

“Have you ever had anything other than your fingers?” The man asks, and Dean shakes his head. “My name is Benny, by the way, so you have something to scream.”

“Nice line, like I haven’t heard that one bef -- _unng!_ ” Dean cries out as Benny’s cock pushes into him.

He’s _huge_ , and he doesn’t even have his knot popped yet. Benny’s so thick, and Dean’s heat spikes, making him sweat with a fever that will break as soon as he gets to come. He’s just waiting for the word.

Benny hooks his arms under Dean’s armpits, around his shoulders, and then he’s pounding into him.

Dean breathes hard, shuts his eyes. The other Alphas take off to find someone else, probably a stray Omega still waiting in the trees, Dean doesn’t _care_ because there’s a huge cock in him that needs to get deeper _now_.

It’s everything he needs, everything he wants, and Benny’s whispering sweet nothings in his ear, pressing praises into his fever chilled skin.

Dean starts to feel the swell of Benny’s knot, and he locks up. He’s supposed to be coming right now, but he can’t.

“Not yet, darlin’. What’s your name?” Dean tries to form his mouth into the shape of the letters, tries to breathe the word out, but he can’t. Benny tugs his head back by his hair so his throat is exposed. He kisses the skin there, and Dean stops breathing altogether. “What’s your name, Omega?”

“Dean, my name -- _oh god, right there_ \-- my name is Dean.”

“Dean Winchester?”

“Yeah,” Dean pants, and Benny hums against the nape of his neck.

“Dean. My mate.” Benny bites into his neck, and he writhes, flailing, trying to get closer and as far away as he can from Benny’s teeth that are sinking into his skin.

It doesn’t hurt as badly as he thought it would, and Dean thought it’d hurt pretty badly. It actually sates some deep part of him that needs to be claimed, marked up.

Benny’s knot pops, and Dean screams, bounces himself on Benny’s dick to get some sort of relief that isn’t happening.

“Please, please,” Dean’s breathless, and the words are barely there, but Benny must understand because he nips at his shoulder.

“ _Dean_ ,” he growls, and Dean tenses, waiting for the next word. “ _Come_.”

Dean doesn’t remember much after that. He knows he came, pretty hard too from what Benny says when he’s carrying a boneless Dean back into civilization.

Dean has come dripping from him, and it’s not a pleasant feeling. He aches so badly he can’t even move a finger without the creak of bone on bone.

His muscles are all lax, and he feels sated, finally, blissfully sated.

Instead of the constant hard on he’s had since he can remember, his cock lays limp on his hip. It’s not the horrible flaccid-ness that meant he’d tried to come and couldn’t because there’s come all over his stomach as evidence proving he did.

His head feels fuzzy, like he’s about to faint he feels so good, and now he understands why all of those Omegas were carried.

“I feel good,” Dean slurs, and Benny laughs. When they walk past the check in station, he picks up Dean’s bag, puts Dean in the passenger seat of his car, and then they’re off to Dean’s house. “Where’re you from?”

“Kansas.” Dean sits up too quickly and his head spins. Benny chuckles. “Slow down there, sugar. We’ve got all the time in the world.”

“Wait, so . . . do you live around here?”

“Yeah, I live a little west of your place. Someone told me about you, how you’re not just going to roll over and take it, so I moved up here to getcha.”

“Who told you?”

“A nice lady named Ellen down at the Roadhouse bar. She told me she was an old friend of your surrogate father Bobby. I told her I was looking for a nice Omega who actually had a personality, you know? Most of those Omegas today are too needy. I know I can leave you at home and not worry about you peeing on the furniture like a puppy.”

Dean laughs weakly.

“I’m no puppy, that’s for sure. Where do you work?”

“Do we have to do the interview thing now? You’re tired and you look like you could use some sleep. I’ll pack your things in the car. We can come back in the afternoon tomorrow to see your family, if you like.”

“I’d like that.” Dean slips on the clothes from his bag on, and then he’s passed out, head in Benny’s lap as his mate drives. He gets jostled a few times, but other than that he stays soundly asleep.

Dean can hear Benny packing his things in the car, talking to his mom, Sam, his dad. Dean wants to wake up and help, talk to them all, but he doesn’t have the strength to even open his eyes, to lift a hand, to wave goodbye as Benny drives them towards his place.

“Nice big house in the country, you’ll love it. It has an apple tree and we can make pie --”

“You like pie?” Dean grumbles, and Benny hums.

“Who doesn’t?”

“Oh, I’m keeping you.”

Benny cards fingers through his hair, and he leans into the tender touch.

Benny’s right, the house is huge, the yard is even bigger, and getting fucked into Benny’s memory foam mattress is the best.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
